


[巴鲁库罗]俗套的误会之后

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 聪明绝顶的库罗德则捏着自己鼻梁，企图缓解一下他物理的头疼，“你就直说了吧，我哪点像我妈？”巴鲁塔扎尔唯唯诺诺道：“眼睛……”“——俗套！”库罗德不由些微鄙夷
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 7





	[巴鲁库罗]俗套的误会之后

**Author's Note:**

> * 巴鲁塔扎尔x库罗德
> 
> * 相声，轻量黄，Mature程度
> 
> * 419事后，梗土且下品，没有爱，很假
> 
> * 妈妈大人对不起（？

库罗德的床很大。

众所皆知，库罗德拥有全学生宿舍最大的床。这归功于他在学期初时靠一点花言巧语和几滴灵丹妙药从校后勤那里骗来的特殊待遇。大床！往往能派上许多用场，和椅子一搭配，衣服和书本就总会神奇地从那上面长出来。

但今天早上，库罗德从自己的大床上醒来，他的头疼得不行，宿醉似乎还在折磨他的脑子，可同时，他也没有感觉到那种在大床上四肢伸展开的畅快感。

他碰到了一片铜墙铁壁，手触碰上去时还有些柔软，然后他听到一声伴着呼噜的嘟哝。

“嗯，荷尔斯特……再来喝……”

库罗德面无表情地对着手上那团肉就是狠狠一抓，他方方土匪职业精通，鬼神一击被他大大方方挂在特技栏内，于是对方嗷地一声跳了起来，他才看清了库罗德，还有他那双不会笑的眼睛。

“呃，库罗德……？

“早安，巴鲁塔扎尔。多亏你还记得同床的人是谁。”

既然已有如上经典场景，想必聪明的看客也能猜到来龙与去脉。从库罗德把他私藏的那一桶桶也不知是否过期的美酒搬来宴会的时点开始，一场场酒后迷情就已不可避免地在大修道院里秘密地发生了。库罗德与巴鲁塔扎尔只是其中的一场悲剧，且多少还牵扯到一点美丽而俗套的误会。

“我不是故意的！”巴鲁塔扎尔表情沉痛。

“不，你不用解释，我大概知道怎么回事。”聪明绝顶的库罗德则捏着自己鼻梁，企图缓解一下他物理的头疼，“你就直说了吧，我哪点像我妈？”

于是巴鲁塔扎尔唯唯诺诺道：“眼睛……”

“——俗套！”库罗德不由些微鄙夷，为什么连这种设计都那么俗套？就他所看的杂谈一百部里，大抵都会有个五十五部写到父母辈的伙伴深情地对主角说“你的眼睛真像他/她……”

因此库罗德并不打算再去追究这件事了，对于昨晚发生了什么他是全断片了，也不指望巴鲁塔扎尔这个看着双绿眼睛就能硬起来（他为什么不去对着绿宝石撸管？）的家伙能记得。

而库罗德挪了挪自己的腰，发现自己的屁股并不疼。

“你昨晚没有上我。”库罗德清晰冷静地分析，其中一条推测是来自巴鲁塔扎尔薄被底下那一丝不挂的下半身，从那个薄被基本勾勒出的大小上，他便能简单得出如上结论。

巴鲁塔扎尔却显然更是以直觉为行动的动物，他否定说：“不可能，昨晚我梦里都在和荷尔斯特炫耀我搞到真的了。我绝对有爽到。”

“也是，我也觉得我们不可能只是脱了衣服睡一床就结束。那么就只有其他可能……”

神探库罗德的话音未落，他的脸色就变了变。他的话说得有点多了，这也让他终于感觉到了嘴里的违和感。他的手伸进嘴里，眼睛因为吃疼而眯起，然后他终于从某个深处的牙缝里拉出了一小根毛。

一小根硬硬的，短短的黑色的毛。

巴鲁塔扎尔顿时瞪大了眼睛——片刻后他猛地一拍掌，竟喜悦大呼：“嚯！我赚到了！”

“……你别告诉我，我连嘴巴也和我妈很像。”

“这倒不是。”

巴鲁塔扎尔执起库罗德的手，他投去深情的眼神。

“——我只是单纯觉得你的嘴唇很性感而已。”

“劳驾让开，我要去漱口。”

库罗德面无表情地说。

这个早晨却没有那么轻率地结束。

“等一下。”

在库罗德打算跨过巴鲁塔扎尔下床时，对方却先拉住了他。年长一轮的男子脸上露出了很是严肃的神情，仿佛在讨论攸关他性命的大事。

“——我还在晨勃。”

巴鲁塔扎尔如此宣告道。

“澡堂宿舍下楼出门右转，现在的话应该还能赚到一点昨晚烧剩的热水。”库罗德友好地为他指了路。

“不，”巴鲁塔扎尔面容坚毅，“明明有同床人却只能放着晨勃自己软下去，这对男人来说很丢脸！”

“……我说啊，”库罗德重重叹了口气，他抱住双臂，尽管自己也赤身裸体，却凭空还是生出了几分级长教训人的架子（多么神奇的巴鲁塔扎尔，竟能让库罗德摆起这种架子来），“你我只是一夜情，好吗？连真正意义上的性爱都没能做成的酒后乱性。你不觉得我没在早上对你大喊大叫已经是非常大的宽容了吗？我不必尽床伴的义务，除非你愿意给钱，那性质可能还会发生点改变——你有钱吗？”

“我天，你居然在问我要钱！”巴鲁塔扎尔大惊失色，仿佛库罗德说了多么非人道的话语。

“我想你也没有。”库罗德嘟囔着，便要跨过巴鲁塔扎尔了。但巴鲁塔扎尔仍然紧紧抓着他的手腕，他是个赌徒，而死皮赖脸一直是赌徒的天赋技能。

“不用你做什么，你允许我能看着你自慰就好。”

“这已经很有‘什么’的程度了！”库罗德努力让自己的语气显得不是那么像经典的对口双簧。

“拜托了！这是我一生的请求！”巴鲁塔扎尔双手合十，而赶在库罗德再次吐出下一句槽之前，他眼睛睁开一条小缝，狡猾地转了圈看着库罗德，“不然，关于你的身世的那个猜测……”

“喂……”库罗德无奈，“认真的吗？你手上有这种筹码结果就只是为了威胁我这个？”

他这么说着，下床的动作却慢了点，看来这句话对库罗德着实有威力。毕竟库罗德一向秉承稳中求进，他不打大的赌，也不想节外生枝。巴鲁塔扎尔朝他嘿嘿一笑，手就已经往薄被下伸去了。

库罗德则顺手抓过床头柜上的一本书——巴鲁塔扎尔没规定他必须得做什么，所以他打算怡然自得，将这当自己的家（等下，这本来就是他自己的家！）。

然后他很快听到了从巴鲁塔扎尔那里传来的低声喘息，还有一点暧昧的水声。凭心而论，抛去他那些糟糕的个性和怎么听起来都让人感觉他已经为了钱出卖一切的问题发言，巴鲁塔扎尔仍然是个有十足男人味的家伙。他压低声音喘着，结实的肌肉微微一收一缩——库罗德应该告诉他的，像巴鲁塔扎尔这种男人如果去了帕迈拉会很受欢迎，花钱倒贴来和他上床的人大把地有，当然，能不能保存好第二天还能站起来的精力这就各凭本事了。

于是身为帕迈拉王子的库罗德自然也难以免俗，他还是忍不住偷瞄了一眼——随即便目睹了那根完全硬起来的凶器的大小，库罗德一下觉得自己的嘴巴都酸了起来。昨晚上他真的有把这玩意含进喉咙里吗？

不过库罗德的心猿意马很快被巴鲁塔扎尔嘴里轻声念叨的某个名字打断了，其实他早该预料到的，弓手灵敏的听觉只是省去了他刻意求证的那一步：

“啊……缇雅纳小姐……”

那个名字被巴鲁塔扎尔揉碎了夹杂进呻吟里，居然还老老实实带上了敬称，但库罗德却听得真切。他在心里大大地叹了口气。

老爹绝对猜不到，库罗德忍不住想，他的儿子来趟芙朵拉，竟能遭遇如此场景：和一个男人在同一张床上，这个男人竟还一边看着他的脸一边喊着他妈的名字在自慰。

但是正如之前所说，库罗德不想节外生枝。一个男人自慰的时间能持续多长？至多也就几分钟，还不够库罗德看二十页书——忍过去就好。

巴鲁塔扎尔却更大声了。

“呼……提雅纳……小姐……您真棒……”

他这么说着，库罗德却感觉到他的视线紧紧黏在自己身上，也不知他在看着自己哪里。而那根巨物还在库罗德眼角的余光里精神地晃着，巴鲁塔扎尔则开始粗喘，汗水凝在他垂下来的黑发丝上，肌肉上的青筋一跳一跳。一只雄性生物就这么堂而皇之地就在自己身旁展现着原始生殖的行为，库罗德在将一行字重复看了第三遍的时候终于选择放下了书。

“巴鲁塔扎尔。”库罗德喊道。

“嗯？”于是巴鲁塔扎尔的动作很乖地一停，像是训练有素的家犬，他抬起眼时暗色的眸子对上库罗德，手上还沾了些渗出来的透明前列腺液，这让他的声音听起来多少有点沙哑，“做什么？我快要……”

“我来帮你。”

库罗德干脆地说着，他的手顺势握住了巴鲁塔扎尔的性器根部，那玩意还精神十足地跳了下。库罗德舔舔干燥的唇，这东西如果真的插进他屁股里恐怕库罗德都要怀疑是否会将他捅成个串，因此他决定还是先实际验证下他之前心里的疑问。

那双被巴鲁塔扎尔钦定为性感的唇抵在了性器的顶端，库罗德的眼睛往上瞧，正对上巴鲁塔扎尔咽了口口水的瞬间。

“我来帮你，”库罗德又重复了一遍，然后他慢慢地继续说道，“不过，我也有条件。”

“接下来，你只准喊我的名字。”

END


End file.
